<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just His Luck by Red_Eyed_Wizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128356">Just His Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Eyed_Wizard/pseuds/Red_Eyed_Wizard'>Red_Eyed_Wizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Bucky's Cookies, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Eyed_Wizard/pseuds/Red_Eyed_Wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the news of the field trip to stark industries, his literal house, Peter is filled with dread just thinking of the foolishness's his family is going to pull trying to embarrass him.</p><p>As for the superfamily in question, Peter didn't know what was gonna hit him.<br/>------<br/>or the overused and extremely cute field trip troupe but done my way because I love it so much. Also infinity war and THAT movie did not happen in this fic because just thinking about the ending makes me spiral :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parker Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry in advance if this is wack, I have written in years. I'm gonna try to do an update a day, so I don't stress myself out. This isn't betad so I apologize for any potential errors. Also I haven't decided if May is dead or alive yet so I didn't mention her in the first chapter, but when I do decide ill update the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many insanely awesome things you could say about Peter parker. He was a kid genius, he worked and lived with the avengers (they were literally his family), he went to a school for gifted smart kids, and he was literally Spider-Man, just to name a few. Of all the great things you could say about him, one of the bad things was his horrible, rotten, completely trash luck. </p><p>Peter's luck was god forsakenly bad, and it usually left Peter wondering what terrible crime he committed in his past life that led to some of the sickening events in his current life time. Given, out of all of the arguably terrible traumas Peter had experienced in his life, this was not even near the top of the list, though it still did suck in his eyes. </p><p>The ‘it’ in question turned out to be Peters teacher Mr. Harrington announcing with extreme excitement that the academic decathlon team had won a field trip to visit Stark Industries New York branch. To everyone on the team this seemed to be the most exciting news of the year, which they all expressed with their loud and happy cheers. Well everyone except one Peter Parker who sat frozen in shock, mind racing a million miles per second. </p><p>Peter was struggling to process this news, which anyone in his position would probably be struggling with too. How does one react to being told they were going on a field trip with their teammates to their fucking house, where they lived and worked with their adoptive parents who happen to be the Tony and Pepper fucking Stark. Oh and how could he forget that the entire avengers team would be there as well, and they happened to be the closest thing to family the boy had.  </p><p>All in all, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark was extremely, massively screwed. </p><p>Peter was broken out of his frozen spell by the sound of the bell announcing the end of Aca Dec practice. It was then that the spiderling realized that Ned had been verbally attacking him with his excitement about the field trip for the last five minutes since the news was relayed to the team. In his stupor Peter did noticed MJ was completely unfazed by the whole ordeal. </p><p>As the team began packing up to leave, Mr. Harrington began speaking once more, “Wait! I almost forgot, on your way out make sure you grab a permission slip and a NDA packet. Both of these MUST be signed by you and your parents or guardians and turned in no later than next Thursday the day before the trip, in order for you to go. Do not Forget!” </p><p>‘Great that gives me a whole week to find a way to die or catch pneumonia so I don’t ha-’ peters thoughts were interrupted by a ball of paper hitting the back of his head. Peter let out a exhausted sign and turned to face the person who assaulted him. Just as he thought, Flash stood there with a smug smirk on his face. </p><p>“Well if isn't Mr. stark internship! How does it feel knowing after all this time everyone is going to know that you're a liar, I personally feel great about it.” Flash ended while his gang of goons around him chuckled. Peter rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Mj, being the goddess she is, stepped in. </p><p>“I don’t know Flash, how does it feel knowing your parents hated you enough to name you Eugene? Lets go guys.” With that the three friends left Flash embarrassed, and walked up to the front of the class to grab to their permission slips. Peter almost got away without grabbing one but Mj glared at him and Ned gave him puppy dog eyes until he relented and grumpily grabbed one. </p><p>As the friends walked out of the school, Ned who still couldn't contain his excitement, began rambling again. </p><p>“Oh my god guys this is gonna be so awesome, do you think we’ll see Thor or what about Dr. Banner do you think he’ll be there, holy crap this is gonna be so much fun, isn't this gonna be so much fun, Peter, PETER!” At hearing his name shouted Peter looked over to Ned with a confused look on his face.</p><p>“I don't know Ned, I hope not. Thor is on world at the moment but I don't think he's gonna come down for a field trip and you’ve literally been there multiple times, you've worked on projects with Bruce and I, why are you freaking out.” Peter finished with a sigh and looked at Mj for help, all he got was a shrug in return. </p><p>“Well it's still exciting, and think about it Peter, now is your chance to prove to everyone that your internship is real. Think about the look on Flashes face when he realizes you're not only an intern but your one of the most important people there!” After Ned finished, Peter shook his head. He had thought about that, of course he had. Flash had been bullying him for years and the news of his internship had only intensified the bullying, so of course he wanted to see that smirk wiped off his face, but Peter knew deep down that it wasn't worth it. Before he could tell that to Ned, Mj spoke up. </p><p>“Ned's right Peter, we know you have this whole hero complex (no pun intended) and you feel like you have the Flash situation handled, but you don’t and it's literally ridiculous, so I hope Flash gets what he deserves.”</p><p>“Guys don’t you get it, he's going to get more than ‘what he deserves’, he's going to get killed. You've met my family, you know how they are, Flash is gonna do or say something to me in front of them or F.R.I.D.A.Y, and one of them is going to KILL him. Like make him dead. As in no longer alive. It's just not worth it, plus what if they find out about the adoption or Spider-Man, everyone's gonna treat me different.” Peter finished his rant with his head down and Ned and Mj shared a look, they knew Peter made a point. </p><p>Having reached their destinations, the three friends all bid each other goodbye and parted ways. Peter looked at the row of cars and located the Audi Q5 at the front of the row, and walked up to it. Once he reached the car he climbed into the passenger seat and greeted Happy with a unusually timid hello. They had a good thirty to forty minutes until they reached the tower so Peter reached into his backpack and grabbed his homework. With the traffic Peter figured he'd may as well get a head start on his homework for the night. </p><p>Though Happy would never admit it, he had grown extremely fond of the kid in the past two years of knowing him, so he immediately knew something was off with the kid when he timidly climbed in the car and had not immediately started spilling the details of his day. </p><p>“What's wrong kid, did something bad happen today? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Happy asked as he began to pull out of the school parking lot. Peter looked up at Happy and sighed. He knew if he told him about the field trip Happy might tell Tony, which COULD NOT happen, so he quickly made up a lie. </p><p>“Oh it's nothing, I just think I bombed a Spanish test I studied a lot for.” With that Peter went back to his homework after hearing Happy respond with an okay. Happy on the other hand didn’t believe one word of what the kid had said. Everyone who knew or even heard of Peter knew that he was a straight A genius student and he is fluent in many languages, Spanish being one, so his little white lie didn't fool Happy one bit. However Happy decided to let it go for now. </p><p>With Happy seeming to believe his little lie, Peter decided to focus on his homework in front of him to distract himself from the impending doom he felt the closer they got to the god forsaken tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Can't Believe You've Done This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, so for the one Russian phrase I unfortunately had to use google translate so I'm not actually sure if its correct, so if any one knows and wanted to correct it that'd be great. <br/>маленький паук- little spider</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had just finished the last question of his physics homework as the expensive car came to a stop in the Avengers personal garage that Tony insisted on having in the tower. After putting his home work in his bag he and Happy climbed out of the vehicle and began to make their way to the private entrance of the tower. </p><p>Although they didn't always use the private entrance (sometimes they used the main entrance to the tower) Peter was very thankful that Happy had taken the more secretive  approach. Peter knew nearly every employee in the building and he was very friendly with them all, however the spiderling was not in a friendly mood at the moment. He was actually quite exhausted after the news Mr. Harrington had delivered, so the more people he could avoid the better. </p><p>After entering the building, Happy and Peter went straight for the elevator. Although both of them had badges on them at all times, being that it was required, neither of them actually needed them. The private entrance was activated only by biometric scans and finger prints not to mention, it was Happy and Peter, so F.R.I.D.A.Y. knew them of course.<br/>Once in the elevator, Peter and Happy both gave F.R.I.D.A.Y. their respective floor numbers. Most times they would both go up to the penthouse, and while Peter grabbed a snack Happy would catch up with Tony and Pepper, but today Happy had opted to check in with the lower level security guards. Once again Peter was thankful for Happy being Happy, because when the grumpy man got off on level 9, the younger boy immediately began freaking out. </p><p>Peter had determined while back in the car that he had a few options. He could storm in and ask his parents why they hated him, he could pretend the field trip wasn't a thing orrrr… he could beg on his hands and knees while crying for his superfamily not to cause a scene. The boy had from level 9 to level 90 to make his decision and roll with it. </p><p>Ultimately he had decided to go with the second option, ’This is fine. How hard can it be to hide this from them. I mean, yes they're superheroes and super spies but I'm sure it'll be fine’ and with that thought, he began to try and calm down before he reached the penthouse. </p><p>*******</p><p>As the elevator doors opened with a ding, Peter quietly released a deep sigh and began to pray no one was there as he made his way to the kitchen. Once again, that sweet Parker luck kicked in and as Peter tossed his backpack onto the kitchen island, he noticed his parents sitting on the couches a couple meters away talking to Rhodey and Steve. </p><p>Noticing it was his kid, Tony instantly perked up. “Hey kid, how was your day at school?” he asked, after taking a sip of coffee. </p><p>Peter tried to look as normal as possible and instantly cheered up, turning to look at his family while grabbing a capri sun from the fridge. He responded, ”Hey everyone! School was pretty uneventful dad. I'm just gonna get started on my homework.” Honestly for a split second Peter thought that he was picking up on his auntie Tasha's skills because he felt pretty good with that answer. That was until…</p><p>“Hmmm, really? Uneventful you say. That's weird, a field trip to your own house doesn't sound too uneventful” Peter dropped his capri sun at the words of his smug father. The teen began blubbering and stuttering trying to cover his tracks but he knew it was futile. All the while his uncles let out full body laughs </p><p>“Oh this is great!---Wait til Clint and Nat get a hold of this!,” came the reply uncle Rhodey let out in between laughs. With that Peter pouted and grabbed his capri sun off of the floor, then he practically stomped over to the lounging area and plopped down in between his parents. </p><p>“Why do you all hate me?!?” Peter questioned as he leaned his head on Peppers shoulder and began drinking his juice. Pepper leaned down and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before she began to speak. </p><p>“Oh Pete, it's not that bad. Plus your father and I had nothing to do with this, we just got an email from your teacher. ”</p><p>Next to the pair Tony let out a short laugh, “Yeah honestly kid, we had nothing to do with it though I have got to say I don't know why I haven't thought of this sooner. This is brilliant. ”</p><p>“Peter, don’t stress too much over this, I'll try to keep the team at bay, just try and have some fun on your trip, ok?” Steve tried to reassure the boy.</p><p>Peter paused his drinking to respond, “ I guess I’ll try.” </p><p>“Alright, enough fun talk kiddo. Why don't you go finish your homework and get a snack, and when you finish we can work on your suit together? ” the idea of working in the lab with his dad cheered him up enough to pop up and bounce back to the kitchen. </p><p>His next Friday may be a disaster to come but at least this weekend didn't look too bad.</p><p>*******</p><p>Later that night after hours of working in the lab and an angry Pepper Stark dragging her boys out of the lab by the ears, Peter sat at their huge dining table with his family for dinner. And though having to stop working on his suit with his dad was a bummer, his mom and uncle Steve had made their delicious chicken alfredo. And to top it off uncle Buck made his famous (well to them at least) chocolate cake for dessert. </p><p>Almost everyone was there, so Pepper and Steve had made an extreme amount of food to fulfill everyone's appetites, enhanced or not. </p><p>At this point Peter had nearly forgotten about the disappointing field trip, he had a mouth full of noodles and was surrounded by those he loved. He had almost had a fully peaceful day. Key word, almost. His aunt Nat just had to put a fork in it. </p><p>“So маленький паук, when were you gonna tell your aunts and uncles about this field trip of yours? ” Those words rang out like a record scratch in Peter's mind and it made him pause with a noodle hanging out his mouth and quickly look around the table. Unsurprisingly the bunch of superheroes were all expectantly looking at the boy, and all he could do in response was slurp up the noodle hanging out of his mouth and turn a horrible shade of tomato red.</p><p>After a beat of silence Clint spoke up, “Well, are you gonna tell us where to?” Peter shot a look at his parents and then turned his gaze to his aunt Tasha and began to wonder how she found out. Had his parents told her. That’s when Tony had decided to speak up for his son.</p><p>“You guys are gonna get a kick out this, the field trip is to Stark tower.” Tony’s words were followed by a loud outburst of laughter from around the table and Peter's head snapping towards his father at lightning speed. </p><p>“BETRAYAL! ” after his outburst the spiderling sat back in his seat with his arms crossed and pouted. </p><p>“Hey Kid, I swear I didn't tell anyone about it and they would’ve found out anyway. " Tony shrugged before continuing, “but on that note, go get your permission slips so your mom can sign it.” Begrudgingly following his fathers instructions and stood up and grumpily went to grab the permission slip. </p><p>‘Aw fuck, I cant believe they’ve done this’ Peter thought on his way to get the stupid paper. The boy chuckled as he grabbed the papers he needed signed and headed back to the dining area. </p><p>Peter just hoped by some miracle they forgot by next week. Though he knew it was extremely unlikely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know if it was important but I realized I didn't explain who was at dinner. So you can either fill the table with who you want there or in my mind I had placed Tony, Pepper, Peter, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Wanda. I know not everyone spoke, I'm still tryna adapt to having so many personalities speaking at the same time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's gonna be a Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk if i made a warning before but there are some swear words. chp 4 will be up soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days of begging, Peter managed to convince aunt Nat to not tell the rest of the team. And the boy had gotten everyone at dinner to agree not to do any thing stupid or embarrassing, though it took an unreasonable amount of arguing and Peter explaining the possibility of Spider-Man being found out.</p><p>Once he had a smidge of reassurance and peace Peter began looking forward to the field trip. So long as his super family kept their promise the boy had nothing to worry about and he could have a decent trip with his two friends. </p><p>Needless to say the week flew by extremely fast and that brought Peter to the current moment that saw him groaning as F.R.I.D.A.Y. tried to wake him up. The only thing that managed to get the boy out of bed was the desire to not be late and Tony quite literally dragging him out of his bed by his feet.</p><p>“GET UP KID! Fri has tried to wake you up twice already, you’re gonna be late!” </p><p>“ALRIGHT!” Peter sat up with a groan and stretched before sitting up where he sat, now on the floor. With a tired sigh, Peter got up and began his morning routine. </p><p>*******</p><p>After showering, getting dressed, brushing his teeth and washing his face, Peter walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of hot bacon. </p><p>As he reached the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Tony cooking at the stove and Pepper sipping coffee and typing on her laptop.  </p><p>Noticing Peter in the room, Pepper began to speak, “Good morning Pete. Come sit and eat. ”</p><p>“Good morning!” the boy said to the both of them as he took his seat. </p><p>“Hey kid, sorry about dragging you out of bed but we can’t have you late on the big day.” Tony said with a smirk on his face as he slid two plates stacked with food towards Peter and turned around to make a plate for Pepper and himself. </p><p>“Come onnnn, you said you wouldn’t do anything!” The spiderling whined, he knew they were lying to him. Regardless of him being upset, he began to tear into his food. Tony had shockingly been an amazing cook. Unbeknownst to Peter the Billionaire began learning how to cook from Bucky and Steve after meeting Peter, though he’d never admit it to anyone. <br/>“ Slow down hon, I don’t want you to choke. And I'll try my best to keep the team away from your tour group, it'll be fine.” Pepper tried to ensure the boy. </p><p>“Ok thank you mom!” well those were the words Peter tried to say but seeing as his mouth was full it came out as ‘k tanks oi mob’. Despite the boy not using any table manners Pepper smiled at him endearingly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead while getting up to put her coffee cup in the sink. </p><p>After a couple more minutes of mouth filled talking Peter had finished his breakfast and grabbed his back pack while waving goodbye to his parents. Peter made his way inside the elevator and as the doors closed he noted that today was going to be a long day. </p><p>*******<br/>Peter waited for the expensive car to come to a stop in front of Midtown High before he grabbed his stuff and bid goodbye to Happy. He felt bad that the man had to drive him to school just so he could go back to the tower less than an hour later, but Tony and Happy refused to let Peter walk or take the train. </p><p>Turning around Peter spotted the busted yellow school bus and began to make his way over there. Although the feelings of dread had subsided a lot the boy was still kind of nervous about how the day's events might unfold. He determined that quite a few things could go wrong. Peter predicted that flash would bully him which would lead to very bad things happening. He also envisioned the avengers not keeping their promise to leave him alone.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by his teacher's voice as he reached the bus. “Peter! Just in time, we're gonna leave in two more minutes. Before we leave I want to speak to you.” noticing he had the boys attention Mr. Harrington continued, “Okay so it was brought to my attention that high school students are not eligible for internships at SI and though it's a shame that you're lying for popularity the rest of the teachers and I can look past it considering the fact that you’ve had a rough couple years. However, we are very lucky to have this opportunity today, so please don’t mention the internship while we are there today. It will look very bad on the school and the rest of your class, so please just behave today. Do you understand?” Peter stood there in shock. Mr. Harrington was one of his favorite teachers and though he didn't say it in a harsh manner the words made his heart sting and his cheeks turn red. </p><p>“I-I I'm not lying Mr. Harri-” Peter was cut off by the teacher holding up a hand and letting out a disappointed sigh. </p><p>“It wasn't a question Peter, I don't want to find out what will happen if SI hears you lying about this on their property, so please not today. I fully believe you're smart enough for an internship there, but it's not possible or believable so please just get on the bus so we can go. And if this nonsense continues after this trip I'll have no choice but to bring it to Mr. Morita.” at the end of the heavy statement the man gestured for Peter to get on the bus. </p><p>In a saddened state Peter stumbled up the stairs while trying not to cry and began making his way to the three seater in the back where Ned was located. Of course it couldn’t be that simple though. As the boy solemnly made his way to Ned and Mj he tripped and would’ve eaten shit had it not been for his fast reflexes. </p><p>“Watch your step Penis, I'm honestly surprised. I thought you were gonna flake out.” Flash spat out. Before he had the chance to respond, the teacher walked onto the bus. </p><p>“Alright everyone settle down we should be at Stark Tower in about thirty minutes, be on your best behavior” Peter tried to ignore the fact that Mr. Harrington directed the last part at him as he began sitting down next to Ned. </p><p>“Dude! I thought you weren’t gonna- Hold on are you ok? You look upset.” the energetic boy tilted his head at his friend who was obviously upset. </p><p>Before Peter could lie and say he was fine, MJ moved from her seat across from them and pushed herself in the three seater. Looking over Peter in the middle, the girl directed her gaze to Ned.</p><p>“Don't listen to whatever lies he is about to say. Harrington just told him not to lie about having an internship at SI today and the flash tripped him on the way on the bus.” noticing the confused gazes of the nerds, Mj shrugged. ”I might not be Spiderman but my window was cracked and my hearing  is very good. Losers.” and with that she returned to the book she had brought with her. </p><p>“Damn I'm sorry dude, I know Harrington is your favorite, that must hurt.” Ned said while looking at Peter with sad eyes. “And Flash sucks man, but don’t worry he's gonna eat his words today.” At that reminder Peter sighed. </p><p>“I hope not.” Peter mumbled as he slammed his head onto the dirty bus seat in front of them. </p><p>“WHAT! Why not. Flash has been a dick to you for years now, especially after he found out about the internship, I hope he gets what he deserves.” </p><p>“Ned’s right loser. Flash is gonna gonna get what's coming to him.” MJ said while flipping through her book. </p><p>“Guys, are you insane. Flash isn't just gonna see I'm an intern there and accept it. He's gonna keep being the persistent a hole that he is and F.R.I.D.A.Y. is gonna tell Tony and then Tony is going to come down and make sure Flash doesn't get into college.” it may have been a little descriptive but Peter had been thinking about what could possibly go wrong since he grabbed the stupid permission slip, and if he was being honest that was unfortunately the best case scenario he came up with. </p><p>“Ohh shit, you’ve got a point there. Dr. Stark is super protective over you. All of them are. Flash is a dead man walking,” Ned finished while shaking his head. Mj nodded before she spoke.</p><p>“You may both have points but I still think he deserves it so oh well.” and with that she and Ned shrugged while Peter slammed his head back into the seat as the bus began to pull out of the parking lot. </p><p>He may still be looking forward to some parts of the tour with his friends but still he really couldn’t wait for the day to be over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>